Zettai Reido Emotion
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus |previous = |3=BRIGHT ROAD}} |next = |3=BRIGHT ROAD (off vocal)}} |current track = Zettai Reido Emotion 絶対零度Emotion}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪All Star アイドルソング カミュ 絶対零度Emotion |image = |kanji name = 絶対零度Emotion |romaji name = Zettai Reido Emotion |translation = Absolute Zero Emotion |type = All Star Idol Song |artist = |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The second track from [[Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus| |3='Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus'}}]], sung by [[Camus| |3='Camus'}}]] who is voiced by |3=''Maeno Tomoaki''}}. Lyrics English = While under the influence called ‘love,’ rather than being embraced by corruption, It’s fine if my “self” was stained with a song. Ooh…Majestic love Time that’s overlapped is surely holiness, breathing beautifully If I can reach your lips…it’ll be lesson time, into the lovely night A fleeting rhapsody, a heart of ice…are confusing me Will you make me melt? …Oh, my precious… While under the influence called ‘dreams,’ from a prison of frozen love, I felt nothing born in the heat of this majestic love The aurora rains down, the two of us will believe In eternity… I’ll kneel only to you in this majestic love I’ll teach you the tenderness of night, close your eyes… A voice counts, one, two…silently. You’d best be quiet Let’s cast away words, this cold kiss…grows warmer God, if you’ll allow it, let time…ah, let it stop Snow white purity, blooming in your stainless heart, This feeling, this desire, this prayer, they’re emerced in this majestic song Shining, glistening in a single tear, It’s like these emotions pieced my heart, reviving in me… As stars dance in the sky, my frozen hand Still has yet to understand the warmth of ‘bonds’ Could you teach me…? While under the influence called ‘dreams,’ from a prison of frozen love, I felt nothing born in the heat of this majestic love The aurora rains down, the two of us will believe In eternity… I’ll kneel only to you in this majestic loveRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = ai to iu na no moto de　isso haitoku ni dakare nagara ore to iu uta ni somaru ga ii sa　Uh… Majestic Love kasaneatta jikan wa kitto Holiness　utsukushiku ibuku kuchibiru he to tadori tsuketara… Lesson Time　uruwashiki yoru he to hakanaki RAPUSODI　koori no kokoro… madowasete yuku omae wa ore wo tokaseru no ka? …Oh My Precious… yume to iu na no moto de　kooritsuita koi no rouya kara umare yuku kanjita koto no nai　netsu de Majestic Love ŌRORA no furisosogu　eien wo futari de shinjiyou… omae dake ni hizamadzukou Majestic Love oshiete yaru yoi no tashinami Tenderness　hitomi wo tsumutte… hitotsu futatsu kazoeru koe wa… Silently　shizuka na hou ga ii kotoba wa suteyou　tsumetai KISU wa… yori atatakaku kami yo yurusareru nara　toki o… aa tomete junpaku ni junketsu ni　saite iru kegarenaki HAATO ni kono omoi kono negai kono inori　kometa Majestic Song kagayaita kirameita　hitoshizuku no namida kanjou ga mune wo sasu kurai ore ni yomigaeru… ten ni mau hoshizora　kogoeta kono te mada shiranu kizuna to iu nukumori tsutaerareru ka…? yume to iu na no moto de　kooritsuita koi no rouya kara umare yuku kanjita koto no nai　netsu de Majestic Love ŌRORA no furisosogu　eien wo futari de shinjiyou… omae dake ni hizamadzukou Majestic Love |-| Kanji = 愛と云う名の下で　いっそ背徳に抱かれながら 俺と云う詩に染まるがいいさ　Uh...Majestic love 重ね合った時間はきっとHoliness　美しく息吹く 唇へと辿り着けたら…Lesson time　麗しき夜へと 儚きラプソディ　氷の心…惑わせてゆく お前は俺を溶かせるのか？…Oh my precious… 夢と云う名の下で　凍りついた恋の牢屋から 生まれゆく感じた事の無い　熱でMajestic love オーロラの降り注ぐ　永遠を二人で 信じよう…お前だけにひざまづこうMajestic love 教えてやる宵の嗜みTenderness　瞳を瞑って… 一つ二つ数える声は…Silently　静かな方がいい 言葉は捨てよう　冷たいキスは…より暖かく 神よ許されるなら　時を…嗚呼止めて 純白に純潔に　咲いている汚れなきハートに この想いこの願いこの祈り　込めたMajestic song 輝いた煌めいた　ひとしずくの涙 感情が胸を刺すくらい俺に蘇る… 天に舞う星空　こごえたこの手 まだ知らぬ絆という温もり 伝えられるか…？ 夢と云う名の下で　凍りついた恋の牢屋から 生まれゆく感じた事の無い　熱でMajestic love オーロラの降り注ぐ　永遠を二人で 信じよう…お前だけにひざまづこうMajestic love歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Zettai Reido Emotion |file link = }} |track name = Zettai Reido Emotion (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE}} Category:All Star Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru & Camus (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)